


Ronan looks bad in green

by kennashs



Category: The Raven Boys, the raven cycle
Genre: M/M, jealous!Ronan, ronans POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennashs/pseuds/kennashs
Summary: Ronan being jealous & then some drama while Ronan is still jealous (and protective).





	1. Earth to Ronan

Ronan liked spending time with Adam; Adam was one of those people that someone could instantly like and feel like they’ve known them forever. Adam just had that kind of friendly face that people feel easy around, like they can tell him anything. Ronan also liked hanging out with Adam for other reasons; one being that he was majorly in love with Adam. No one knew of course and Ronan was determined to keep it that way. The only person that Ronan had ever told about his feelings for Adam was his best friend Gansey, but that was about a year ago and to throw Gansey off, Ronan told him he was over Adam. Which was the biggest lie he’d ever told. 

“Earth to Ronan!” Adam stopped in front of Ronan, bringing Ronan back from his thoughts as Ronan almost bumped into him. Adam put his hand on Ronan’s chest to stop him “Dude”.

Ronan shot back as if even touching Adam would throw him off “Parrish! What the fuck” Ronan indigacted this towards Adam’s hand, Adam’s beautiful hand, still on his chest. Ronan was scared that Adam could probably hear his heart beating at 100mph just at the slight touch of Adam.

“Were you even listening to me?” Adam asked taking his hand away, Ronan watched it as if he didn’t want it to go. 

“Sorry, no” Ronan looked down at his feet, Adam brought out this weird vulnerability in Ronan that he’d never witnessed within himself before “What were you saying?”

Adam just laughed, Ronan was Ronan “Doesn’t matter” Adam turned around and continued walking. 

“Tell me!” Ronan yelled running up next to Adam.

“It’s just about a person I’ve noticed” Adam began “I don’t know them really it’s just-“

Ronan zoned out at this point, what could Adam mean by noticed. Does that mean he likes this girl? Wait a second- he’s using pronouns wherever he can. What if this is a guy, Ronan’s mind began to wonder.

“Hold it, Parrish” Ronan voluntarily grabbed Adam’s hand, his heart racing a little but he ignored it “Could this person you’ve noticed by any chance, be a guy?”

Adam blushed “Um”

“It is a guy!” Ronan gasped, his heart was hopeful for a minute, before he remember that Adam didn’t know Ronan was gay “Who is it?”

“It’s the new kid” 

“The new kid!” Ronan yelled at the top of his lungs, Adam plunged towards him covering his mouth with his beautiful hands. 

“Dude, a little secrecy please”

Ronan blinked his eyes at Adam, surprised about his sudden touch against his lips. Ronan had thought about Adam’s hands on his lips a number of times; none of which though, were to shut Ronan up about Adam liking another boy. Shit.

Adam took his hands away slowly “It’s not even anything... yet” Adam turned and carried on walking.

“Yet?” Ronan was walking behind him, making no effort of catch up “Yet?” Ronan repeated.

Adam turned and waited for Ronan with surprise at Ronan’s interest “Well, I’m not sure if he’s into guys, I guess I only just realised it myself”.

Adam laughed to himself, Ronan stared. Ronan loved Adam’s smile, it was perfect. But what he was smiling about hurt Ronan’s insides; why couldn’t he have realised it before? Why didn’t Ronan show some indication of his feelings or even being into guys? It was kind of obvious though considering how many times cute girls had hit on Ronan and he’d just brushed them off not even giving them a second glance let alone a first. 

“I’ve never even noticed the guy” Ronan blurted out with a hint of jealous which he knew Adam would be oblivious to “What’s so great about him that you noticed?”

They stared walking again “I guess... I’m not sure. I just think he’s cute” 

Cute. Cute... Ronan could be cute. Maybe. 

“Anyways” Adam began, breaking Ronan out of his thoughts as they arrived outside his apartment “I’ll see you later?” 

Ronan nodded and began to walk away. He turned slowly to watch Adam unlock the apartment block door and walk inside. He waited until he saw a light flick on in Adam’s apartment before he carried on walking. Ronan felt pent up energy inside him, he wanted to talk to someone about this. To someone who wasn’t actually a someone to any of them, to someone who wouldn’t be able to tell Adam anything about what Ronan was feeling. 

When Ronan finally got back to his apartment after an hour of slow walking as he thought of Adam and his fucking feelings. Ronan dropped his bag harshly on the floor next to the door as he flung it open, the lights were all off so he knew Gansey was asleep. He sighed and went to the fridge, his eyes searched around it looking for something to drink; Ronan knew he would inevitably reach for the beer. He took two and went for his bedroom. 

He threw open the door and as it hit violently against the wall, he winched in thinking he’d woken Gansey. Ronan stood still for a moment; listening. Nope. Gansey could sleep through a full blown storm. Ronan shut his door quietly anyway. Ronan slumped onto his bed and sighed a sigh that was becoming regular to him. A sigh of being sick of well everything, especially himself, especially his cowardice. All he had to do was simple tell Adam about his feelings and get his heart ripped out and crushed into millions of little pieces before he’d even comprehended what he’d said. Or maybe not. 

Ronan fell asleep, without drinking his beer. Still dressed. When he slept his dreamt. When he slept he occasionally, more often than not, dreamt of Adam. Ronan opened his eyes to his little forest in his mind, he was lying in the grass. He sat up and found dream Adam lying next to him staring up at he sky with his eyes closed and the sun gleaming on his face. Ronan stared at him before he opened his eyes, normally Ronan would flick his gaze away fromm Adam quicker than Adam could look at him. He was good at hiding his stares at Adam from Adam. But here, with dream Adam, he didn’t have to. Ronan could say the things he wanted to say to the real Adam. 

“Why are you such an asshole?” Ronan asked, squinting his eyes in the sun at dream Adam opened his eyes and stared at him. 

“You tell me” Adam replied, sitting up on his elbows. 

Damn, Ronan thought, why did Adam have to look so damn good. He could wear a bin bag and Ronan would still find him irresistible. 

“This is your dream after all, anything I say you’re saying to yourself” dream Adam added. 

Ronan knew this was true and he hated it, but that didn’t sway the fact that he would ask anyway. “Whatever, answer the question”

“I’m not actually an asshole, you just think (but not really) I am because I’m not seeing your feelings. It’s not like you’re hiding them away and not even thinking about them yourself or anything. So how the hell can I not realise, right?” This was real Adam’s sarcasm plastered on dream Adam, Ronan knew Adam well, too well.

“Sarcasm, fan fucking tastic. That’s very helpful thank you” Ronan scoffed.

“Again, Ronan. I’m only saying what you’re making me say” 

Ronan hated this dream, normally he and Adam would lay in the grass. Talk about nothing in particular but they would still be there, in each others presence. Existing with each other. When Ronan woke up, everyone was already at his apartment. Gansey must’ve been to eager to wait for him to wake up. Ronan sighed when he remember his dream and jumped off his bed, shaking his head; trying to forget it. 

“For god sake, Noah!” Gansey yelled from outside Ronan’s door.

Ronan tugged open his door and it hit against his wall as he stepped out and stared at the others. Gansey, Blue and Noah were all sitting around a table in the middle of the room. Gansey was cleaning up some water that was spilt on the table. 

Ronan swayed into the room still half asleep “You couldn’t have woken me up, G?”

“You” Gansey looked up at Ronan “seemed to be... enjoying your dream” Gansey knew about Ronan’s feelings for Adam, he must have. All the small hints that Gansey threw his way. Ronan narrowed his eyes at Gansey.

“Where’s Adam?” Noah asked, he stared at Ronan until their eyes met, then he looked at Gansey for the answer. 

Gansey paused; he looked at Ronan then quickly down at the table where the towel was absolving he water “Um” Gansey hesitated.

Ronans eyes grew wide “Where is Adam?” Ronan asked trying not to make it too obvious that he desperately wanted to know. 

“He’s...” Gansey started before dropping his sentence.

Blue sighed “Jesus christ, he’s on a date” Blue looked at Gansey and laughed “Why was that so hard to say?”

Gansey quickly averted his gaze to Ronan; he looked apologetic. He knew. Ronan closed his eyes for a second then quickly opened them when he felt three pairs of eyes on him. 

Ronan quickly changed the subject “You guys had breakfast?” 

“We’ve had lunch” Blue began “With Adam and his date”

“You were on Adam’s date?” Noah asked. 

“I guess” Blue laughed “It was pretty good though, his date payed for all of us; much to Adam’s objection” 

Ronan stood up and walked to the kitchen; hiding his emotions. His jealously. Adam hadn’t told Ronan that he had a date, with that guy he noticed. Ronan was the one who always payed for Adam’s... well anything. And laughed at Adam’s many objections.

“I think they really hit it off” Blue carried on, she would never have said this outloud if she knew about Ronan’s feelings “They seem good together, I think they might actually become a thing”.

“Really?” Gansey asked warily, he looked over at Ronan who was at the kicthen counter standing in front of the toaster but not actually moving.

Blue took out her phone “Yeah listen to this text Adam sent me after his date ended-“

“So Adam didn’t bring him back to his place” Noah laughed and winked at Blue. Ronan dropped a piece of bread on the floor. 

“No Noah, Adam has more class than sleeping with someone on the first date” When Blue said this, Ronan couldn’t help but sigh with relief until “He waits till the second” Blue and Noah laughed.

Blue began to read out the text.

Adam: It’s 12am, I just got back from the date and oh my god! 

Blue: Jesus, Adam. Don’t you have work early in the morning? 

Adam: Yes but I don’t care. This guy is actually amazing. After we left you guys at Nino’s he took me to this beautiful mountain; he brought a picnic and music and wine.

Blue: Wow, classy. Don’t tell me you fucked on top of a mountain. 

Adam: I wish. He made a move and it only escalated to no shirts. 

Blue: More than I thought. 

“He didn’t reply after that” Blue finished with a sigh of breath. 

“He took him to a mountain? What the hell kind of first date is that?” Gansey blurred out. 

Ronan came to sit back down in front of the table with two pieces of toast, burnt and badly spread with butter on top. 

“You’ve been awfully quiet, Ronan” Blue said suddenly in his direction “Now you must have something to say about this”

“Why must I?” Ronan asked, unkindly.

Blue raised her eyebrows “Okay then, I gotta go to work. I’ll see you guys later” 

As Blue left the apartment, Noah disappeared. Leaving Gansey and Ronan sitting across the small coffee table from each-other. Gansey looked at Ronan who was playing with his toast. 

Gansey was the first to speak “I’m sorry”

Ronan stayed looking at his toast acting non chalant “For what?”

“You know what” Gansey scrunched his eyebrows “I wouldn’t have let her go on and on if I knew you were going to be awake” 

“You could’ve stopped her halfway through” Ronan look up at Gansey now, dropping his toast on his plate “How do you even know” 

“I know you, Ronan. I caught those subtle stares at Adam; you quickly looking away before he can notice. But I noticed” Gansey shuffled closer to Ronan “How long?”

Ronan sighed and looked down at his horrible made toast that he didn’t focus on at all “A year and a bit”

“What!” Gansey yelled “That long? I knew for like a few months, I didn’t know you liked him for a year. Jesus he was with Blue about a year ago, that must’ve been torture for you”

“Yeah, well this is no picnic either” Ronan slammed the plate in the table and stood up. 

Ronan clenched his fists together. 

“Who the hell is this guy? What’s his name? Where did they meet?” Ronan was panicking, asking way to many questions. Letting his emotions over powerhim; something that Ronan Lynch never let happen. But Adam Parrish was different. When Ronan was with Adam, or practically anything relating to Adam, Ronan had no control what’s so ever over his emotions.

“His name is Travis” Gansey said carefully, scared Ronan would blow up at any moment.

“Travis” Ronan scoffed “What a dumb name”

“Blue was exaggerating before, Adam didn’t seem that into it. If i’m being honest” Gansey held Ronan’s gaze and he squinted his eyes at Gansey. 

“You’re not though” Ronan raised his eyebrows.

“I am! I swear!” Gansey yelled defensively.

Just as Ronan was about to yell back Gansey’s phone went off, Ronan shot his eyes at the phone following Ganseys nervous look. Ronan grabbed the phone before Gansey could even lift his arm. 

“It’s from Adam” Ronan unlocked the phone “Oh! He wants to know if we’re home, he doesn’t want to take Travis back to St. Agnes” 

“That’s not how it sounds, I’m sure of it” 

“We’re telling him we’re not here, and crashing their intimate moment before anything can go too far. I’ll scare off this Travis, don’t worry” Ronan threw Gansey’s phone at him and stood up. 

“I’m worried” Gansey stood up quickly and grabbed Ronan’s arm “This isn’t a good idea, Ronan” 

Ronan yanked his arm away “It’s a perfect plan”

-

Adam comes home an hour later, Ronan and Ganse we’re sitting (more like lying) in Ronan’s BMW waiting for Adam and his ‘date’ to show up. Ronan shot up in his seat when he saw Adam, he hit Gansey who had began to fall asleep. 

“What the fu-“ Gansey began before Ronan shushed him. 

“There!” Ronan whispered loudly. He didn’t take his eyes off Adam as he and his date entered the building “Let’s go”

“Shouldn’t we wait a second” Gansey put across and he lightly grabbed Ronan’s arm. 

“And let them get up to things? Hell no, let’s go” Ronan jumped out of the car and slammed the door. 

Ronan didn’t wait for Gansey as he darted toward their apartment buildings front door. He saw the elevator door open, which meant Adam and tRaViS were already upstairs. Ronan quickly ran into the elevator and shut the doors. 

“Wait!” Gansey yelled as he leant on the door frame catching his breath. He knew Ronan wouldn’t wait, but it was worth a shot. 

Ronan practically ripped the elevator doors opens, he marched towards his door and stopped suddenly in front of it. When Gansey finally caught up to him Ronan was still staring at the door; he was frozen. 

“Ronan?” Gansey said carefully as he began to walk towards him. 

Ronan took a deep breath and turned around “Took you long enough”.

Ronan then reached for his keys in his pocket; his hands were shaking. He took another breath before unlocking the door, he didn’t know why he was so nervous. Ronan walked slowly into the room and began laughing, like he and Gansey were in the middle of a conversation. When he looked into his apartment he found Adam and Travis on the couch; in an awkward position. Travis was on top of Adam, so Ronan couldn’t quite see his face. 

Ronan coughed quietly, hiding his anger “Parrish! What is going on here?” you could cut the sarcasm with a knife. 

“Sorry Adam, it comepltey slipped my mind that you were here with...” Gansey stepped in front of Ronan and gave him a sidewards glance.

“It’s fine” Adam quickly replied as he sat up, Travis began climbing off of him. 

Ronan suddenly felt cold, and hot all at the same time. His anger was like a raging fire, worse than he had ever experience. His hands were clenched into fists so hard that his knuckles were pale white; his fingertips were bright red. Ronan recognises Travis as soon as he turned around, pushing his blonde hair out of his face and smiling as he looked at Ronan, as if he’d never met him before. Ronan’s smirk dropped.

Adam stood up and walked towards Gansey and Ronan “This is Travis” he said happily. 

“Nice to meet you both” his accent was British, harsh British “Gangsey good to see you again” he gave Ronan an award winning oblivious look “And you must be Ronan. Adam here, has told me so much about you both” 

Ronan gritted his teeth together “Has he now?” Gansey could see the anger boiling over on Ronan’s face “All nice things I hope”

“Of course” Travis replied, he was looking at Ronan as he said this with a smile. 

“This didn’t go as terribly as I thought it would” Adam sighed with relief, he smiled at Travis then looked at Ronan taking away the smile. Ronan caught a glimpse of it before he did though and it made his heart race. Travis, or whatever he calls himself, didn’t deserve that smile. 

“So who wants drink?” Gansey clapped his hands together.

“I’ll help” Adam followed Gansey into the kitchen. 

When Gansey and Adam were out of ears Ronan grabbed Travis’ arm and dragged him into the corner of the room. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Ronan exclaimed. 

“Not happy to see me?” Travis pulled a pouty face, trying to get a rise out of Ronan, it worked.

“Answer the fucking question shithead!” 

“Why, I’m just here to see my good pal, Ro” Travis’s voice was light. 

“And what about Adam?” 

“I got bored watching you pine over him, so I decided to spice things up a bit” Travis grinned.

Ronan wanted to punch him right in the face, but as Travis so kindly reminded him, Adam didn’t know about his past; and Gansey only knew what Ronan told him. 

“Wouldn’t want to make a scene in front of my new boyfriend now would you?” 

“I swear if you hurt him Travis I’ll-“ Ronan began before Travis stepped up to him. 

“You’ll what?” Travis scoffed “You’re all you've got Lynch, I have the boys with me here. We’ve been sent to fetch you, and fuck up any life you have here” 

“Why, I got out clean” Ronan’s voice was softer now, with a hint of worry. 

“He doesn’t think so. He’s been watching you ever since you left, waiting for the right moment. He thought that was now” Travis began “and he sent me to do the dirty work. He knows everything about you Ronan Lynch, nice name choice by the way”

Adam walked in “Everything okay here? Find anything to talk about?”

“Oh we found out we actually have quite a lot in common” Travis answered quickly, not taking his eyes of Ronan until to say this “Look Adam sweetie, I just got a text from Diana asking me to take her shift so I think I’d better go” 

“No worries” Adam said as Travis kissed him, Ronan looked away “I’ll see you later” Adam left towards the kitchen as Travis began to open the door. 

Travis winked at Ronan and said “He told me to start with Adam Parrish”.

Travis quickly left, leaving Ronan shocked and frozen in place once again. How could this happen? How did they find him? Ronan was sure he got out clean. And now Travis Miles was here and out for blood, pretending to be Adam’s boyfriend. My Adam, Ronan thought.


	2. Keeping it Quiet

Ronan was stil frozen in place when Adam and Gansey came back into the living room, with plates of food. 

“Ronan, we ordered your favourite” Adam announced while smiling and holding out the plate to Ronan. Ronan didn’t budge, he only looked at Adam. Stared at him really. “Are you okay?”

Ronan shook his head and snapped out of his trance, this time he looked all over Adam’s face; he wanted to read him. Figure out how he felt about Travis already. 

“I have to go” Ronan said, turning his back on the plate of food and Adam. 

Gansey grabbed his arm and whispered “Whats going on?” he was worried. 

“Nothing” Ronan said firmly as he raised a eyebrow, his way of saying he’ll tell Gansey later. 

Gansey let go of Ronan and they kept eye contact for a few seconds before Ronan dashed out the door. Adam was wide eyed when Ronan glanced at him for the last time before leaving, he wondered what Adam thought of him. Not that that matters right now. 

Ronan rushed downstairs to his BMW and quickly sat in the drivers seat and rived the engine. When the car made a bang, he quickly turned off the key. Suddenly, a pair of hands came out from behind the drivers seat. Black gloves held Ronanms troat with a knife against it. 

“He sent me” it was Travis “He wants to see you”

Ronan moved over to the passenger seat as Travis took the knife away, Ronan knew what to do. He’d been through it before. But that was when he was in the gang, now he’s not, who knows what kind of danger he’s in. All he knows is that it’s a lot. 

Travis started the car and drove out of the carpark “Adam is cute, he’s a good kisser too”

Ronan knew Travis wasn’t just doing this to get a rise out of him, too bad it was working “What the fuck does he want Travis?” 

When Ronan was in the hang, Travis was his closet ally, you might even call them friends. But when Ronan decided to leave after his father was killed, Travis turned his back on him; his excuse was that he didn’t fraternise with people outside the gang. 

“He wants revenge” Travis replied, not looking at Ronan “and he needs your help to get it” 

For a second Ronan thought Travis was talking about him “Revenge on who?”

“Who do you think?” 

“No” Ronan started “I thought he was dead”

“So did we, man, but he has a way of coming back from the grave we should have expected this” Travis gripped on his steering wheel a little bit tighter, Ronan could tell he was tense.

“What does this have to do with me? I’m out of the game, he doesn’t need me in this” Ronan tried to keep his voice firm like he wasn’t as scared as he actually was.

Travis laughed “Oh Ronan, you’re never really out of the game. The only ways out are if you retired or if you die, you’ve done none of those things”

Ronan looked away from Travis and onto the road, he didn’t know where they were going or what to do. All he could think about was Adam, why would they involve Adam, how could they know how he feels about him? All these questions rambled around in Ronan’s head until he felt a headache coming along and couldn’t stand the questions anymore. 

“What about Adam?” Ronan blurted out “What does he have to do with any of this?”

“Ronan” Travis looked at Ronan “He knows how you feel about him, we all do.” Travis could see the confusion on Ronan’s face and decided to answer the question before Ronan could ask it “He’s had people watching you, remember? And they picked up on a few things. The way you look at him when he’s not looking, the small glances between the pair of you, the things you do for him.” 

“I don’t- I’m not-“ Ronan new there was no reason to argue “But why threaten him, and me?”

“He’s threatening Adam to make sure you help us, emotional blackmail if you will. He knows you, you know his power; he’s using what you know about him against you. To scare you into helping him”

Ronan sighed as they came into an empty parking lot, it was abandoned and only one street lamp in the middle of the lot was lit and working. It gave the area a dark gloomy look, something Ronan wasn’t so keen on.  
He watched as Travis got out of the car, he saw a gun hooked to the inside pocket of his jacket, Ronan knew he had no choice in this. This time it wasn’t just his life at stake but Adam’s too. 

Ronan stepped out of the car as a black SUV pulled up in front of them, the headlights blinding Ronan so he couldn’t see. When the car stopped the headlights didn’t turn off, and a figure stepped out of the back door. He walked in front of the car, Ronan knew who it was. 

“He knows all the facts, Sir” Travis began “He also knows the stakes if he doesn’t help us”

“Perfect, thank you Travis. You’ve done well in your work. You’re still with that Parrish boy correct?” He asked. 

Ronan felt his anger and fear building up inside him knocking together. He didn’t want them talking about Adam, he didn’t want them knowing he existed.

“Yes sir, the plan is in full swing” Travis replied, he was standing up straight and firm like he was a solider in the military talking to his superior.

“Ronan, we should take a drive. Talk things through. Get in my car” He began walking back towards the car. When Ronan didn’t move he turned around “That was a question” he snapped his fingers and two large men dragged Ronan into the back of the car.

They drove out of the parking lot, he didn’t know where he was to begin with and now they were going even further. 

“So Ronan, Travis has caught you up on everything” he said. 

“Yes, he has.” Ronan kept his voice emotionless.

“I hope you understand the stakes-“ he was suddenly interrupted by a phone call, Ronan didnt realise they had taken his phone “Pass it to me”

One of the body guards passed him the phone, it was Adam. Shit. Fuck. Why the fuck was Adam calling him.

“Oh” he smiled at Ronan.

“Don’t” Ronan went to grab the phone but a body guard pushed him off “Leon, please” 

Leon smiled “Hello, this is Ronan’s phone” he put the phone on speaker and a body guard covered Ronan’s mouth. 

“This is... Adam. I’m sorry who is this?” Adam asked.

Leon put his hand over the speaker and turned towards Ronan “Polite isn’t he” he uncovered the speaker again “This is his close friend, Leon. He never mentioned me before?”

“No, but that is Ronan. Doesn’t talk much about his life really.” Adam laughed and so did Leon trying to keep his character.

“Is there a reason you called? Ronan is currently... preoccupied” 

“Oh yeah, he left his jacket here and I was just about to head out to bring it to him but if he’s not there then-“

“We can meet you somewhere, Adam.” Leon smiled at Ronan, Ronan narrowed his eyes and tried to struggle out of the body guards arms. 

“Okay, where?” Adam sounded so innocent, he just wanted to returns his friends jacket but he had no idea how much danger he was in and Ronan hated himself for being the cause of it. 

“There’s a parking lot a few miles out of town, that’s where we are right now... racing. But we can meet somewhere closer if you’d like?” Leon was sounding like a regular person, just trying to arrange plans with a friend. 

“It’s fine, i'll come to you. I know how much Ronan hates it when I inturupt his races” In that moment Ronan has regretted every time he had ever yelled or snarked at Adam for ruining a race. 

Leon gave Adam the directions and hung up the phone. He placed it into his pocket and stared at Ronan, he nodded at his body guard who slowly let go of Ronan. Ronan couldn’t hold in his anger and he stormed out of the car; it hadn’t even stopped moving. He was surprised they let him. The car pulled to a stop. Leon followed him out. That was when Ronan went round the car and lunged for him. He hit Leon straight across the face, causing him to fall to the ground and draw blood from his lip. 

“Awh Ronan, are you mad? I’m messing with your boyfriend” Leon laughed as he stood up “Oh I’m sorry, wait, he’s Travis’ boyfriend isn’t he? Not yours”

Ronan punched him again.

“Leave Adam out of this you asshole. He has no part in this twisted game, no part in this stupid gang” Ronan yelled, “He’s never done anything to you, so why.. why bring an innocent into all of this? I’ll do whatever you want, just don’t threaten him”

Leon walked towards Ronan, smirking. He looked evil, so evil “Ronan, Ronan, Ronan. You idiot. Travis told you, he’s our way of making certain that you’ll help us, if you don’t, Adam dies. Simple as that”

“That’s not fair, I-I got out”

“No one gets out, Ronan.” 

Ronan’s heart sank as he saw Adam’s shitbox pull into the parking lot. No. Why didn’t Gangsey tell him to leave it there, that he would be home soon and didn’t need it. Adam was just to darn caring that he wanted Ronan to have his jacket. 

Adam stopped his car and got out “Hey”

“Adam? I presume” Leon walked towards Adam and Ronan wanted to tackle him to the ground so he couldn’t get closer than five inches to him. 

“Ronan, you left your jacket-“ Adam began.

“At my own house?” Ronan snapped, fuck. He didn’t want to snap at him but to get him to leave sooner he had to “I’m fucking fine Adam, you didn’t need to bring it all the way out here”

Ronan could see the hurt on Adam’s face as he stared at Ronan. Leon walked towards Adam and threw an arm over him, taking Ronan’s jacket out of his hand. 

“Ignore him, I just beat him in a race. He’s bitter about it” Leon laughed and Adam did too “So you want a beer or something, Adam?”

“Um” Adam looked at Ronan, he was about to decline when Ronan shook his head at Adam.

“I’m sure he doesn’t want to stay” Ronan interjected.

“I would love to, but I actually have to get to work” Adam said politely as he smiled at Leon. 

“That’s too bad, maybe next time then?” Leon took his arm off Adam and went to shake his hand, Adam began to walk off “Oh Adam!” Leon walked towards him “Let me give you your number, when Ronan’s our... racing he’s more often then not with me. So if you ever need to reach him just call me, we both know how bad Ronan is at answering his phone.” 

Adam smirked at Ronan, but Ronan was too far away to hear what they were saying “Sure” Adam got back into his car and pulled out of the parking lot.

Ronan didn’t move, Leon waited until Adam’s car was out of view to then turn around smiling and walk slowly towards Ronan “See now, what you’ve done by being difficult? He knows who I am now, he could be hanging out with Travis and I just so happen to be there” Leon let out a menacing chuckle and shoved Ronan’s jacket into his stomach.

Ronan didn’t know what to do, he wanted to punch Leon, to kill him. But there were two man mountains behind him, not to mention the plan he has in place for if he suddenly goes missing. If fucks everyone over including Ronan. So he didn’t dare touch him.

“I’m tired of you now” another black SUV pulled into the parking lot “My men will take you home. I have your number, you have mine; wait for my instructions”


	3. Black SUV

Ronan was pushed out of the SUV when it arrived in front of his apartment building, he fell onto the cold cement “Assholes” Ronan yelled as he got up dusting himself off watching the car drive away.

Ronan put his hands through his hair and sighed loudly “Shit” he said to himself “What the fuck am I gonna do”.

He knew he couldn’t do anything standing outside, so he sorted himself out and buckled uo his collar on his jacket. Ronan opened the apartment building door and noticed a man standing at their mailbox locker.

“Can I help you?” Ronan asked, walking closer to the man.

“No Ronan, I’m just dropping off some mail” He said in a low voice as he pulled his cap further down his face.

Ronan grabbed the mans arm but pushed Ronan on the ground, Ronan’s arm was hurt when they pushed him out the door. “Hey!”

Ronan got back up again and opened the already open mailbox door, it looked like it had been broken into. He pulled out a black envelope and immediately knew who it was from; Lynch. Is all that it said on the front; of course they’d just put that, mocking Ronan for knowing his new name.


End file.
